A Love That Was Never Meant To Be
by AceSeven
Summary: What if forced by circumstance, Sasuke Uchiha had a daughter? What if by circumstance Sakura and Naruto had to take care of her? What if by circumstance Sakura and Naruto accidentally fall in love. However, they refuse to be together because things were never meant to become that way.
1. Prolouge

An Unreturned Love

Prolouge

I do not own Naruto, if I did so much things would be different.

_A month. That is exactly how long Sasuke Uchiha said it would take to settle everything between Madara Uchiha, himself and Naruto Uzumaki. A month he said it would take, and a month it has been. Where is he? Where did he go? Why had Naruto not known that Sasuke would betray him again? Why had he trusted Sasuke? Why does he love Sasuke? What did he mean to Sasuke?_

Naruto once again found himself sitting on the floor in his and Sasuke's house reliving all the memories. Clutching to him a flower in a crystal box, Sasuke had given to him before he left for this trip.

"_I want you to have this, Naruto.", Sasuke said, tossing the object to Naruto._

"_Why?", Naruto was entranced by the objects beauty._

"_So that you can remember me."_

"_Well, when the month is over I won't have to remember you. Since you'll be here with me, with us. When you come back let's smash this thing on the wall together. Let's break it."_

_Sasuke shook his head in amusement. "Dobe."_

_Naruto smirked at him. "Teme."_

Naruto got up off the floor and made his way to the kitchen and looked around. Seeing everything but not registering it in his mind.

"_Oh, Tsunade-baa-chan! I forgot to tell you, Sasuke left the village for some family reasons. I suppose he didn't tell you?_

_The Hokage shook her head in the negative._

"_Well he's only leaving for a month so don't mark him down as a missing nin please."_

"_Brat, he left without consulting me. For all I know that's enough to mark him down."_

"_Please don't."_

"…_Okay. You're lucky I have a soft spot for you."_

Naruto heard screaming of a baby in the distance. He turned and walked towards the window, putting his hands against it.

_Naruto and the rest of Akatsuki, minus Pein sat in the waiting room, waiting for Konan to give birth to Sasuke's baby. Soon all of the screaming stopped and Naruto pushed his way inside, eager to see Sasuke's baby._

"_Boy or girl?", Naruto asked._

"_It's a girl.", Konan smiled at him and beckoned him to get closer so she could give him the baby. "Now go."_

_Naruto looked confused. "Hmm?"_

"_Dobe.", Sasuke called out. "We're leaving."_

"_Leaving?", Naruto got more confused by the minute. _

"_I don't want my baby to grow up here. So I'm sending with you and Sasuke to go to Konoha.", Konan said with more than a sad expression on her face._

"_But…."_

"_I'm sure you can take good care of her."_

"_You're not even going to breast feed her?", Sasuke took his daughter from Naruto's arms._

"_I can't get attached to her. If I breast feed her I'll get attached and she would have a bad life. So go."_

"_I'll make sure that you get to see your baby every two months after she's one year old.", Naruto said, looking at Konan in pity._

_Konan brightened up. "Really? Thank you, Naruto."_

Everything summed up, it's been more than a year since Sasuke's disappeared. Hayu has been visiting her mother and the Akatsuki each two months. The Akatsuki was aware of the situation revolving around Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke has left, Sakura and Naruto have been taking care of the baby, even going as far as to marry each other when Hayu started calling them "mama" and "dada". They vowed to each other never to fall in love and life went on. Oh and Hinata Hyuuga died, once having been married to Naruto. And shit has happened over the years.


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

I do not own Naruto but here is an idea! Take out all your frustration over me on Kishimoto, and get him to give me the contract! That way I can do what ever I want with Naruto and you can help!

Naruto woke up realizing at first that fading pain pulsed through his body and he lay on the ground somewhere.

'Shit! I must have fell asleep in the kitchen yesterday! That must explain the pain in my body. I could have fallen from the chair.'

Sure enough, the flower in the crystal box was still clutched in his hand along with a healing wound on his arm and- wait a healing wound? Naruto abruptly sat up, ignoring the pain in his head.

'How did I get this?', he wondered and winced at seeing the large size of the wound. Naruto got up and looked around. It was then he noticed that his apartment was completely trashed and immediately he went on guard.

'Did someone trash my apartment and knock me out?', Naruto turned towards the table that was knocked over along with broken glass that belonged to bottles of beer on the floor. 'Or was it me? Was I drinking thinking about Sasuke again?'

Anyway, that wasn't the point. Naruto soon remembered that Sakura said that she would be coming back from Ino's house today with Hayu. Sakura didn't know about the flower Sasuke had given Naruto and it was better if it would stay that way.

Naruto moved to his room to put the flower in its hiding place and realized that his whole apartment was destroyed. Sakura and Hayu wouldn't be able to stay here tonight. The doorbell rang at least three times before Naruto went to get the door, dreading what Sakura was going to say about his apartment.

"Good morning, Naruto!", Sakura said with a cheerful smile.

"Morning. Happy today, aren't we?", Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to tell him why.

Sakura blushed….rather heavily. "Well, girl's night was fun and we have a surprise for you."

"Who?", Naruto got curios. It wasn't often his friends got a surprise for him outside of birthdays and holidays.

Sakura blinked. Once…twice…. "Well may I come in?"

Naruto moved to block the door of his apartment. "Um…no you can't. Sorry Sakura but it's a mess."

"Oh, please. I bet nothing I can't handle.", Sakura waved her hand in dismissal. "Now let me pass."

Naruto shook his head stubbornly.

Sakura gathered chakra around her fist, enough to make it visible and growled at Naruto. "Let. Me. Pass."

Naruto decided that standing in front of his door wasn't going to do anything so he rushed Sakura into a hug and swiped her off her feet. "Oh, darling wife of mine, how I'll love you if you don't go into my apartment."

Sakura laughed and hit his shoulder. "Too late.", and the clone poofed away.

Naruto gaped at the empty space where he held clone Sakura in his arms. Sakura knew Kage Bunshin? Oh, never mind. Naruto ran back in his apartment to see Sakura standing there glaring at him.

"Um….. now you see?", Naruto asked feebly.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR APARTMENT!"

"Arghhh!", Naruto yelled, clutching his head. His headache just became a thousand times worse. Sakura's eyes softened as she walked toward him.

"Shinpi-tekina pāmu. (Mystical Palm)", Sakura put her glowing green hands on Naruto's head to soothe the pain of what seemed to be a hang over.

"You….were thinking about Sasuke again….and you drank.", Sakura said in recognition as her eyes widened slowly.

" Sakura….", Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Naruto felt Sakura take a deep breath as she put a smile on her face again. Clutching Naruto's hands in hers she pulled him out of the apartment.

"It's a good thing…. That I got you what I did. Now come and gape.", Sakura said in a dramatic voice.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Very funny, Sakura. Very funny."

After a 30 minute walk, they both came into a clearing in which all of Konoha 11 were standing in front of a giant dome of swirling blue chakra.

"Dōmubaria.(Dome Barrier).", Sakura said, seeing that Naruto was staring at it. "Release it."

The dome barrier fell apart to reveal… a house.

"A house? I live at Sasuke's house, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, I know and I just….I just can't live there anymore, Naruto, I'm sorry."

"….It's okay.", Naruto's eyes hardened as he stared down the house. "It's alright."

"Yeah, um… should we go inside?"

Naruto nodded as he walked forward. Wait. " Hold on. Kage no kurōn-jutsu.(Shadow Clone Jutsu)", four Naruto's went off. Two went to Naruto's apartment and two to the Uchiha mansion. "Let's go."

At Sakura's nod, Konoha 11 seperated and let Sakura and Naruto pass.

Naruto put a hand around Sakura's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. The house was enormous. It had two path ways which Sakura and Naruto decided to investigate by splitting up.

~Naruto's pov~

After taking the path on the right, Naruto found himself in a dining room, and the kitchen right next to it. Upon further inspection there was a rather luxurious shower room and even more there was a private hot springs area which conveintly had a barbecue grill and a few places for beer. And also there were training grounds. Not too different from the Uchiha mansion.

~Sakura's pov~

After taking the path on the left, Sakura found herself at a grand staircase which had two signs. One that said "Main Hall" and the other said "Guest Hall". Sighing, Sakura created a shadow clone to go to the guest hall and investigate the guest hall while she went up the stairs for the main hall. The main hall had enough bedrooms for Naruto and herself with Hayu and a relaxation room? Hmmm. As she entered the room, she smelled cinnamon buns and another scent which had a soothing affect on her. In that same room there was another room. One that was filled with sex toys and vibrators. With an eep, Sakura hurridley closed the door. Resolving to go there later, Sakura continued her search. Suddenly, Sakura got the memories of her clone and smiled as she moved forward to see a pool surrounded by a beach. Wow.

Sakura made her way back down the stairs, and back down the pathway as she looked through the doors of the aisle and found multiple closets and a laundry room and…an empty room. She stepped into the room and the door closed behind her. Sakura whipped around and took out a kunai.

"Hot Springs or Pool?", a robotic female voice said.

"Hot?...", Sakura asked confused only to be thrown back against the wall as the room seemingly moved and then getting launched in the air and landing in the hot springs. Naruto following her soon afterwards.

"Wow. Convenient."

Sakura could only nod her agreement as her muscles relaxed.

"Kage no kurōn-jutsu.(Shadow Clone Jutsu)." , Naruto made two clones with orders to get the rest of Konoha 11 and guide them to the hot springs. The fun way.

~Konoha 11 pov~

"When are those bastards going to let us in?", Kiba asked looking at Hinata as she giggled.

"When they see fit.", was Shino's answer.

"Look here Naruto comes!", was Hinata's answer.

"You guys.", Naruto's clone waved them over. "Come with me."

Konoha 11 entered the house with more than a few gasps. They followed Naruto into an empty room.

"Hot Springs or Pool?"

"Wha-", Kiba said before Naruto's hand covered his mouth.

"Hot Springs."

Like before the room seemed to move before launching them in the air.

"WOOHOO!", Naruto's clone screamed hitting the water and dispelling causing everyone to sweat drop before they hit the water as well creating a big splash. Luckily, the hot springs had a automatic water refill system.

Konoha 11 all relaxed and talked about how they appreciated Naruto's house, some asking if they could stay only for all of them to get permission to stay which they did. The rest of the day was spent moving in, eating and relaxing. It was the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 2: We Shall Not Love

Chapter 2: We Shall Not Love

I do not own Naruto but if you guys are kind enough to give me a gift for my birthday that would be nice. Go to Japan and get Kishimoto to give me Naruto, then you'll see how much better it becomes.

~4 years later~

Hayu Uchiha was already strong for her age. Naruto and Sakura had been training her until she was able to crawl. Sakura was also responsible in teaching her how to talk. Of course, as expected, all Uchiha's are fast learners so she was already growing up to be a strong shinobi. Strong shinobi comes with strong influence, whether or not it was good or bad. Currently, she was about to make a strong influence on her mother…..the bad way.

The happy little family sat in their living room, training done for the day, each of them, well, rather one of them were happy to relax their tired body against the couch. But today she needed to ask a question to get it off her chest. This question has been nagging her for weeks and it was time to get it off her chest.

"Mommy, Daddy?", the little girl got her surrogate parents' attention. She stood up tall and stuck her bottom lip out. "How come you guys never kiss? I've seen other parents kiss to tell each other how much they love each other so why don't you guys do it?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other in dread. They knew this day was coming, they knew this question was coming. They knew and yet they didn't plan for it so they didn't know what to say. It was Naruto who recovered first.

Naruto closed his gaping mouth and answered. "We do kiss, Hayu. It doesn't necessarily have to be in front of you. If it was you might get some funny ideas to early."

Sakura blushed and stuttered "U-um, yeah, what he said.", Sakura couldn't believe it. Did Naruto just say that? Well it sure put some funny ideas in her head.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura wondering why her answer was so….hesitant. But that was apparently the wrong thing to do at the moment as he couldn't stop looking at her. Sakura was a rather beautiful woman. He just had not realized how beautiful she was before this moment because he always viewed her as a sister figure and nothing else, so he spent no time at truly looking at her. But in this moment when he took in her shy smile, moist lips, light green eyes, perfect small little nose, her cheeks flushed and red, and her hair combed perfectly, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Caught in the moment, Naruto leaned forward and before Sakura could ask what he was doing, he captured her lips in his. Her soft beautiful lips. Pink and fleshy moist lips. He was about to take it a step further when-

"Woohoo! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!", a joyful Hayu leapt around the room as Naruto quickly pushed Sakura away from him and got up.

"Excuse me, Sakura, Hayu, I have to go.", Naruto rushed down the hall way, up the stairs to the main hall and to his room.

Naruto closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed, clutching his head. Enclosed in darkness, Naruto began to think. He began to think about how soft Sakura's lips were, how beautiful she was.

"No! This is wrong!", Naruto yelled frustrated. ' Why did I do that down there? Was it to prove Hayu wrong? No, it couldn't be! I would never kiss in front of a child. Sasuke's child no less. I completely forgot she was there and I kissed Sakura! I kissed her! And I swear she kissed me back! She's not falling for me is she? I'm not falling for her right? No we were never suppose to fall in love! It was never suppose to be this way! We took a wow! A damn vow! Okay, calm down Naruto, calm down. Stop assuming things and just breathe. It was only one kiss. One mistake. But damn it what if she thinks it's something else! She wouldn't think that right? Right?!'

A knock on the door ceased his pondering. "Naruto? Can I come in?"

'Oh no! She's only going to make things worse by being here!', but of course Naruto couldn't say no so he let her in.

"Naruto….I'm sorry.", Sakura closed the door behind her and turned on the nose canceling seal in the room.

Naruto sat up on his bed and patted and spot next to him so that she could sit. "Sorry for what?"

Sakura sat where Naruto had provided space for her and looked Naruto in the eyes. "For not stopping you."

Unexplainable urge coursed through Naruto's body as he cupped her face with his hand and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"Naruto…", Sakura yanked his hand from her cheek and kindly put it on his lap. "No, Naruto…"

Naruto coughed and turned slightly in the other direction. "Sorry."

Sakura grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that he could face her, a little too forcefully as he ended up grabbing her shoulders so he wouldn't fall. Once again the urge that came to him was forcing him to look in her eyes a little longer than usual.

Sakura leapt in his arms and kissed him rather heatedly. She ran her fingers through his silky smooth hair and put her other hand behind his neck. Naruto's arm automatically went around her waist as he laid down on the bed with her on top of him.

Sakura broke the kiss and found herself inches away from Naruto's face. Allowing herself one more kiss, she smiled at him. "Lay down and relax.", Sakura ran her finger down Naruto's stomach. "I know how and when to stop so don't worry, okay? Though now we have some new rules for Hayu's benefit. You'll know when it happens tomorrow morning. Now sleep."

Naruto just stared at her for a minute before he spoke. "You know you're only making this harder for me don't you?"

Sakura turned back around from the door and sighed. "I know. But I can restrain you."

"Restrain me? You look like you can barely restrain yourself.", Naruto commented rather frankly.

Sakura smiled at him. "Work with me here, I have better control than you do."

"Says who?", Naruto challenged her.

"Says common sense. Now go to sleep and rest. Oh and by the way, you should fix your erection ."

Naruto immediately pulled up the blankets as she laughed and turned off the noise canceling seal.

Sakura closed Naruto's door only to come face to face with Kiba.

"Kiba? What in the world's name are you doing?", Sakura asked exasperated.

"What were you doing in there, huh? Huh? Your hair is a little messed up. Girls don't like to mess up their hair."

"Kiba…I'm tired.", Sakura said in a futile attempt to escape.

"Oh, you're _tired_ huh? What were you doing? Having sex with Naruto?"

"It was a discussion.", Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kiba.

"It's okay. I mean you guys are a married couple and all that. So, was it a little foreplay?"

Sakura pushed Kiba out of the way. "What's your problem Kiba? God!"

Kiba shrugged and believed that hormones were the reason that Sakura was acting all prissy. "NARUTO! NARUTO! OPEN UP NARUTO!", Kiba started banging on Naruto's door until Sakura came with an almost visible aura around her. "He's sleeping."

Oblivious to Sakura's pissed off state Kiba continued talking. "Oh, _tired_ is he?"

Sakura reached over and put Kiba into a headlock and dragged him off to bed in the guest hall.

"Thanksssss Sakuraaaaaaa.", Kiba slurred.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, realizing that Kiba was drunk she knocked him out with a hand chop to the neck and placed him in bed….again as he managed to fall off when he tried to stand up before Sakura knocked him out.

Sakura walked to her own bed in her own room before remembering that Hayu was probably still in the living room, watching tv, maybe.

"Hayu?", Sakura yelled down the stairs, pausing in step.

"Yes Mommy?", came the reply.

"Come to bed when you're ready, okay?", Sakura finished and made to walk off until Hayu answered.

"Okay!"

Sakura smiled and left to bed. "We shall not love.", Sakura repeated the vow Naruto and herself made on their wedding day.


End file.
